


Candyman

by Amy890752



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: -------------------------------------------*纯爱乙女但注重男性描写*读者向视点*口交文-------------------------------------------





	Candyman

苍白的面容上是著贪恋妳的眼眸，从唇间流泄出的爱语，搂着腰部、不让彼此身体分开的臂膀，  
小腹下段紧贴着，湿濡的交合、从性器间溢出的欲望沾染了床单。

又一次在这床铺，在被褥的狭缝间渴求着妳，  
亲吻着锁骨留下吻痕、这是Hacker的一惯作风。

即使不明说，那样小心拥护着、在妳身上起伏挺进的身子，  
作为男性征服欲的形象是显而易见。

对于妳的视线他报以轻笑，那样毫不掩饰的自信，不论是甜言蜜语、  
还是稍微任性地将妳拐上床，他可是箇中老手，而对枕在妳胸口的Hacker，某种念头浮现脑海－

他害羞起来是什么样子呢？

……无法想像，尤其这种脸皮堪比防弹玻璃的男人，在床上他是如鱼得水、  
嘴巴跟抹了蜜似的，要让他立场逆转可不容易。

但这值得尝试不是吗？

妳思索了会，向着起身的Hacker主动递吻，勾住脖子并且轻抚那有些讶异的脸庞，露出灿烂笑容－  
妳迫不及待想看这男人害羞的样子了。

\- 

Hacker对于性事有自己的标准(甚至能说是要求)，他追求肉体和情感交合的愉悦，  
花很多时间培养气氛，他渴望妳的身体，甚至对于那些妳碰过的玩具带着若有似无的醋意－

看似轻浮在性爱方面，他确实顾虑妳是否享受，这是好事......但他自己呢？  
妳关掉了电脑视窗，走出房间，走向在客厅沙发上看电视的男伴背影。

「嗯？怎么了？」

Hacker对妳环抱他的举动侧过了身，神情有些欣喜，  
是啊，只要妳撒点娇他就足够开心了－

于是妳叮咛他洗完澡记得在房间等妳，Hacker也回应了声、转头回去看电视了，  
他甚至没注意到妳嘴角的笑容，单纯的认为只是要谈事情。

而之后的梳洗也没花上太多时间，身体还冒着带热度的水气，  
裸着上身的大男人安分的坐在床檐等妳，乖巧的反差十分滑稽，瞧妳进入房内他伸出了手。

「所以？有什么想和我说吗？」

他倒是不太担忧有何"坏消息"，这男人鲜少露出慌张的模样，接過妳递出的手、  
自然的让妳坐在大腿上，靠着胸口问话好不自在。

于是妳捧着他苍白的脸，凝视着那对异色瞳，用非常认真也清楚的嗓音，一字一句了说了－

"我来帮你口交，把裤子脱了吧。"   
「呃... ...？」  
搂在妳腰间的手瞬间松了会，配上Hacker瞪大的双眼倒不是很难体会，  
他眨眨眼还想说些什么，妳用手掌固定住着他的脸，带着灿烂笑容，不容拒绝的再说了一次。

"我说，我想要帮你口交。" 

「我是有听清楚没错，但是.....」

Hacker少见了露出惊慌的神色，他一撇头迟疑了几秒、随后又转回来加重了搂住妳的力道，  
用同样认真神情抛出问题。

「......为什么？」

妳可没想到他会这样问。

情侣间做这种事情有什么不妥吗？通常男性收到这种要求不应该非常开心吗？

「这，我当然开心呀？自己的女人要做这种事情我怎么可能不开心？  
但妳确定......只是想确定......没有人告诉妳"应该"要做这种事、对吧？」

那少见踌躇的疑惑，可真让妳开了眼界，妳可没遇上会让妳帮男友口交的朋友－  
这男人怎么这么烦恼呢，原来他烦恼起来是这种样子啊。

......你不想要吗？

「这是在考验我吗？我怎么可能、不想......噢，还是妳在开玩笑？」  
然后他因妳翻了个白眼闭而上了嘴。

「坦白说这种事情，即使是别的女......」  
那并不是深思熟虑的话语、使的Hacker皱眉又吞咽了回去，这可是少见的失误。

也大概听出他要讲的话，但既明白失言便得过且过罢，事情再下去只会进展不顺……   
妳决定换个方式，改从正面跨上他的大腿，要他说明在顾虑什么。

妳也不懂他都会无套了还有什么好担心的－口交可不会闹出人命。

「......妳呀。」  
Hacker对妳凑近了嘴，是熟悉的亲吻，但舌头滑进嘴里的触感却还是让心跳漏了一拍。

「嗯......」

常往常一样温柔的交缠舌头，却只是点到为止的短暂，彼此分开了些，他用手指轻抹妳沾湿的唇瓣，  
有些平淡、眯着眼轻轻地说了。

「......那跟舌头不一样，也不是随便能放进去的。」  
所以？并不随便呀？

妳歪头瞪着眼前的男人，都那么有点想笑了，叹了口气妳干脆、果断的推倒了他，  
床铺闷声包覆着凹陷下去的身体，就Hacker一副不明所以的样子，在他眼里妳今日可能是处处反常。

你可以拒绝，但不是今天，我是吃定你了。

「噢天－妳这可真是，我都不知我这么性感可口？」  
Hacker一手搂着妳，一手扶着额头的神情却是十分困窘，甚至可说是有些不自在。

......等等，那是害羞吗？  
妳为了看清楚甚至贴近了脸，他却闹别扭似的别过头，抿着嘴想维持严肃的表情。

「再说了，妳也没有经验......妳没有经验对吧？」  
对他突然的询问十分疑惑，不過妳还是拍拍他的脸颊，  
说了"没有经验一起学习不就好了吗？还是你怕我咬掉你的小兄弟？" 

「......我的小兄弟的确多情害羞又娇贵，必要的时候也很硬，但那不是重点。」

Hacker再度搂着妳坐起身子，用认真的视线凝视，想看出妳心里的想法，  
以他来说这样的表情可真是少见－今天光是尝试就值得了。

不明原由他却变得像个需要安抚的大孩子，妳攀附亲吻了Hacker的额头，  
笑着说着也没什么大不了－想让喜欢的人舒服的确不是奇怪的事情。

「......那就随妳喜欢的做吧，别勉强自己好吗？」  
看来是不会改念了，他有些复杂的苦笑，然后是轻啄般，彼此的嘴唇碰上，  
相比平常的激情带点温柔的接触，唇瓣分离后是往下，他吸允着含上妳的颈部，舌头轻点着肌肤。

再下去又会走向平时的套路，适时抓拢Hacker往妳胸前抚上的手，  
要他安分的不要做任何事情，他只好举手投降。

「......都听妳的，女王大人。」

\- 

按照要求他坐在了床边。

妳调整了姿势，攀附着他的脖子轻抚、撩过锁骨，身子一同挪动往下，低头贴着胸口亲吻，  
能感受到Hacker起伏的胸腔呼吸有些急促，妳用手指勾勒着男性的肌理线条，划动着、  
那样轻搔的触感却十分煽情，总觉得指尖有些发烫。

「妳的摸法很色情喔......我是这样教妳的吗？」

妳笑了，然后轻轻吻了一下他的腹肌，是啊，你教的可不只这样，  
也许是不习惯低头看着身下的女伴，那样倚靠着腹部凝视自己的视线，  
Hacker的呼吸顿了一下，视线还别开了会。

不喜欢吗？

「不是......妳湿润的眼神那样看了让我有点......」  
他舒了口气，低头看着夹在大腿间的妳，神情壮烈。

「裤子.....得脱下来吧，呃、我先说我比平常还要进入状况所以－」

按照流程妳是打算帮他脱的，Hacker却立索的抓着裤腰往下一褪，  
那带着热度肉柱就这么挣脱了睡裤、弹出来轻拍上妳的鼻头，这过程太过突然，还让妳踉跄往后一坐。

「啊、抱歉抱歉.....他已经挺一会了，不介意我放放风吧？」

Hacker伸手让妳搭扶，嘴角的笑意可不是那么抱歉，配上腿间挺立的性器其实看来十分滑稽，  
让他得意一会也罢，妳白眼的想着，也不是非得看男友面色凝重作这档事。

看我待会怎么吃死你。

但这还是省下一些步骤，稍微和预想的不同，  
妳不禁询问他一直都是这样容易兴奋吗？平日注意到时是已经上膛了没错。

「稍微、吧......平时亲吻就很有感觉，但该怎么说......   
你喜欢的女孩很认真的摸着你的身体，还夹在你腿间.... ..我是男人嘛。」

Hacker挠着后颈撇了撇嘴，发言倒是让人捉狭一笑，但做得太显眼怕是又要闹别扭了，  
妳重新坐回他的腿间，和他苍白、熟悉却又陌生的朋友重新打了面照。

粗大的苍白的阴茎因为兴奋充血胀着，冠状环下边的肌肤静脉有着淡紫色的痕迹，  
这不是第一次接触，却少有机会如此近距离的观视，妳的吐息轻轻地撩过那有些弧度的肉色，  
让Hacker小声的吞咽了一声。

试想它总是在妳体内亲密的贴合摩擦，气氛也变得淫秽了起来，这样尺寸的欲望能进入体内，  
感觉很勉强，但确实－妳下意识的夹紧双腿。

龟头的前端溢出了点透明液体，想用指尖轻触，Hacker却用着压低的嗓音发声，握住妳的手。

「......要温柔一点，好吗？」

妳深情凝视着他，轻柔的说了"我不会弄痛你的"，却难掩嘴边的笑意，  
就这会Hacker的异色瞳看起来居然会有些无辜，这男人的命都掌握在妳"手"上了。

试着用手指扣住挺立的性器，肉感下有着硬实的质地，碰触时并没什么反应，  
还能感受到肌肤下若有似无、温热的脉动，他的体温一直都偏低，做爱时却会慢慢升高，  
以开玩笑的方式就像电脑在暖机一样－

「呃，那里，很敏感......」  
拇指触碰到阴茎冠状的边缘，摩擦的触感让Hacker颤动，甚至慢哼抽紧了下大腿，  
这反应有点新鲜，毕竟，妳以为最有感觉的会是中段的部分。

旁边不舒服吗？

「没什么快感，最舒服的是头部还有......」

伸手扣住妳的指尖，缓缓地拉往龟头前端的细小肉缝摩擦了会，Hacekr发出些许气音，  
随后托着妳的另一只手，往着阴茎根部、妳没想过的肉袋摸了过去，那样的柔软连接着男性躯体  
是你无法想像的，但多少，以往压在股间触感并不陌生......原来是长这样啊？

「对、这里......很舒服，如果待会妳想要，嗯，可以一边舔一边摸这里，咳。」

由他说明似乎有浓浓的尴尬感，他几乎不曾对妳有任何要求，  
毕竟他很擅长满足自己和妳，这种讨糖吃的行为形成了反差，让Hacker不太自在。

「嘿.....妳想先预习一下吗？」

像是为挥去那抹尴尬，Hacker苦笑，大拇指对着妳的嘴办压了压，那柔嫩的感触使他眯起眼睛、  
有些迷恋，然后像是诱导般伸出了两只手指、划着妳的唇形，轻声了说了声"啊"的单词。

有些粗糙的手指滑近妳的口腔，慢慢的、在舌尖上搔刮的知觉，翻搅着混着唾液，  
还有耸立在你眼前的男性性器，让妳有些恍惚的轻咬指头。

「......等等可不能用牙齿啊，我有说过喜欢和妳接吻的感觉吗？」

中指和无名指缓缓地动了起来，摩擦着舌尖，那捻动的频率让一些画面浮现脑海，  
确实很淫乱，他也很擅长用手指做"一些事"，但现在不同于那时候、最终手指脱离了口腔，带出了湿滑的唾液，他也当着妳的面含了含自己的手指。

将剩下的湿润涂抹到了自己的性器前端，裸露的白肉沾上了水色。

「不用润滑液所以得借一下唾液了......还来得及反悔喔。」

没有搭里他的话语，妳只是往阴茎凑近了些，恶作剧般的吹了口气当作回应，  
他是明白妳的决意了，随后妳伸出舌头，从上方滴出一些唾液。

手里的肉棒被流下的液体包覆、缓缓浸淫，要抹足肉身并不容易，  
毕竟尺寸还是大了些，稍微将前段都包覆上一层湿润后，妳将发尾塞进耳后，  
侧脸舔上了Hacker的欲望。

嗯...... 

肌肤上还残留着男性沐浴精的香氛，还有Hacker的气味，  
舌头描绘着静脉、抽动，湿漉的勾划，然后配合着动作往前推了些，往着阴茎的根部舔去。

「看妳学这么快都有点......不明的、忌妒呢。」

忌妒什么？忌妒自己的小兄弟吗？

Hacker的别扭让人发笑，妳带着爱意的亲吻着，然后用另只手抚弄着他腿间柔软的皮囊，  
在哼声下，嘴里的舌头滑至龟头前端，尽量依他说的、张大嘴，避开牙齿，缓缓地将肉棒含进嘴里。

那硬挺有着弧形的软肉，只能勉强顶在上颚，毕竟不可能全部吞入，稍微的有点呼吸困难。

「没、关系，这样就好，已经很舒服了......还好吗？」

和妳迷蒙湿润的眼眸对上，Hacker露出了难以言喻的神情，轻捂着嘴有些失措，  
甚至感觉他脸上一阵热，苍白的皮肤些许的抹上点潮红－

「......呃、妳看起来太色了。」

妳哼哼唔唔的想发点声，舌头包覆着温热肉感却很难答腔，他抿嘴瞧着埋在腿间的妳，  
温柔的抚摸了头，算是让事情继续了下去。

嗯......呼..... 

小心翼翼的避开齿贝－用舌头允唅着浸湿，头部也顺着平时交合般的频率前后缓进，  
嘴里的阴茎变得湿滑发烫，混合着的唾液甚至有些不同的味道。

妳确实在食用这个男人，用嘴部划着欲望的雏型。

在Hacker刻意压低的喘音下，妳用手握住、摩擦那些暴露在嘴外的肉身，  
因施力变得发红，甚至觉得比方才还要胀大了一点，而为了确实有感也加强套牢的力道，摆弄着，  
毕竟在腔内时都是非常贴紧的，妳多少做了些想像。

肉体和唇间的连接关系，抽插着、在嘴里进出，让脑袋有些发热，从一开始的温和吞吐，  
Hacker的视线也变得有些焦虑渴求了起来。

小腹起伏，手掌也握紧了些。

「可以、稍微快一点吗......嘴巴会酸吗？」

那样怜爱着妳的语气听来却有些难耐，妳哼笑著作为回应，虽然跪在地上脚是有些发酸了，要一边维持抽动，  
还要担心弄伤对方，比往常的性爱要辛苦许多。

那色情的联想让妳有些兴奋。

从嘴角溢出的唾液弄湿了胸口，轻拂上Hacker的大腿却发现已蒙上一层薄汗，  
他确实享受着，也没能忍住挺起了腰板。

「抱歉、可能快一点的好......」

还没回神他说的话，伸出的手掌却轻推着妳的头部，嘴里更深入的感触让妳有些惊愕，  
适时的用手做了辅助，肉棒抽插的频率加快了许多，吞咽的水声，  
甚至能感受到Hacker大腿正用力而紧绷着。

妳想看清他的表情，一和那皱眉眯着的眼光相对，Hacker的腹部反射性的挺近，  
惯性的痉挛抽蓄，然后是那咬着牙的反应，还有隐忍的单音。

「嗯！」

湿润的触感打湿了妳的舌尖，  
他想抽出，然而妳可没顺他的意，硬是抓着他的大腿往前一顶，甚至比起初还要包覆许多。

「喂、欸......！」

有些稠状的异样感在嘴里释放，顶着上颚却很难有所知觉，射精的惯性动作还在持续，  
Hacker瞪着妳将残留的精液吸允干净，唇瓣包覆着将阴茎缓缓从口里滑出，立即抽取床头的面纸，  
慌张的神色要不是妳嘴里有东西，可能已经笑出声了。

「不不，妳不要吞下去，吐出来－」

并不像书上或网页上写的可怕，大概也是因人而异，妳只是看着男友困窘的脸，  
然后慢慢地抬起喉咙向他示意、最后咽下，Hacker那惊讶抿着嘴，随后扶额的表情可说是让一切都值得了。

你不喜欢我吞下去吗？

「我心情复杂......！这很难跟妳解释－」

然后他扔下了手里的面纸，转身往床头柜的抽屉摸去，拿起他爱吃的草莓糖就往嘴里送，  
妳思索他可能是对体液有洁癖的人，想着是不是该漱口，但他一倾身便将妳的下鄂抬起，  
将红色糖球渡进了妳嘴里。

舌尖上的甜味冲淡了残留的气味，糖衣碰处到齿贝发出清脆的声响，  
而Hacker并没任何牴触、只是像往常那样深吻，然后将糖留在了妳口里，神情有些担忧。

「......万一味道很可怕怎么办？」

妳摆弄着嘴里的糖果、鼓起腮帮子眨眼作为回应，  
不管可不可怕是因为喜欢才做的呀。

抱起这样的妳Hacker用力地搂了搂，将头埋在胸前嗫嚅着一些没能听轻的话语，  
这男人确实有些妳懂也不明白的烦恼了，平时都挺强势的呢。

「......天，妳为什么这么可爱呢。」

蹭着妳发出不知是疑惑还是感叹的抱怨，听起来却充满甜意，态度软了几分。

妳可能有了自己占了上风的错觉，目睹这男人爱操心又示弱的一面也是有所收获，  
不枉费妳精心策画、颇为满意，于是对着他的背部轻拍着，劝他以后好好做人－

才怪。

还没说完，Hacker一个翻身便将妳压在了床上，  
又回到了最初的状态，床铺再度成为包覆两人的归所。

「......既然妳的回合已经结束了，那轮到我了吧？」

翻倒的视线扫过他紧实的下腹、还能瞧见性器依旧挺立，对着妳的大腿磨蹭，  
平时是不会一次结束没错，但今天的主角可不是－

「既然妳帮我服务了......那换我了，没话说吧？」

他慢条斯理的笑着，将手伸进了妳的睡裤，隔着轻薄布料能感受到肌肤的热意和轻触的搔痒  
有些分不清是谁的，想辩解什么，抚摸着私密处的手指却让人分心。

「夜晚还很长......我已经脱了，妳要对我负责喔？」

那猖狂的异色瞳，可丝毫没打算示弱的样子。


End file.
